


Secret Santa Dd 2018

by SummerHaze



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Wasn't sure what to rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHaze/pseuds/SummerHaze
Summary: Damian confesses something to Dick and Dick is excited to explore.





	Secret Santa Dd 2018

**Author's Note:**

> For Nova in the Dick/Dami discord secret santa!! Happy holidays! Also happy new year!

Dick was comfortable. Sitting on Damian’s bed with Dami leaning back against his chest soothed even the worst of his anxieties. It had been an absolute shit week of thwarting crazier-than-usual, Christmas themed crimes from Gotham’s rogues, and the chance to have a lazy day in bed was a badly needed break. With Scarecrow and the Joker back in Arkham with a relatively low casualty count, he had spent the morning watching Damian sketch and keeping them both well supplied with Alfred’s goodies. 

The mouth-water scents of gingerbread, peppermint, and sugars permeated the entire manor. Jason had convinced Alfred to teach him as many different cookies as was possible in the three days he’d agreed to stay in the manor, and the kitchen counters (along with most of the formal dining table) were covered in platters of treats. Dick was laying kisses across Damian’s shoulders and neck and considering making another supply run to nab some of the peppermint chocolate meringues (they were probably cool by now), when his thoughts were interrupted by Damian.

“Richard?” Damian murmured. “Could you hand me my colored pencils? They are on the table beside you.”

Dick leaned over the side of the bed to grab them and realized Damian had started and finished the lines of a new drawing while he had been distracted by thoughts of food. A pair of hands that were partly obscured by—a cloud? Dick wasn’t sure what the light shading was meant to be. Dick leaned closer, resting his chin on Damian’s shoulder to get a better look. Dick’s brows bunched together when he recognized the scars on the hands.

“Dami,” Dick said, “are those my hands?” He reached out slowly, giving Damian plenty of time to stop him, to lightly rest is finger tip on the mark he recognized as the burn he’d gotten in one of his earliest confrontations with the Joker.

Damian stilled for a moment before nodding. “I need the anatomy practice, and your hands…” he trailed off, a blush rising on his cheeks. Dick leaned back, eyeing his blush before smiling.

“What about them?” Dick asked, trailing his finger over the top of the page before resting his hand on Damian’s knee. 

Damian sucked in a fast breath when Dick’s hand settled. He tore his eyes away from watching to gather up his materials and put them on ground next to his bed. When he resettled on the mattress, he turned to face Dick more directly. 

“They are—” Damian cut off, biting his lip. Dick had introduced him to the idea that a lot of people had specific interests in bed and talked freely about his own, but Damian still felt awkward discussing his own. He looked at Dick’s hand on his knee, his thumb now running slowly back and forth in a comforting gesture. Damian placed his own hand on top and picked up Dick’s hand, hesitating again for a moment before making eye contact with Dick. Damian brought Dick’s hand up to his face and kissed Dick’s palm.

Dick’s eyes widened, and his breath caught as Damian kissed across his hand to the pad of his thumb. Then he smiled wide and moved his hand to cup Damian’s face as he leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I’m glad you told me,” he said as he pulled back. 

“Well,” Damian cleared his throat, “it was hardly fair for me to know so many of your interests while you knew none of mine.” He hesitated before adding, “And truthfully, I’ve been trying to do so for a while but I—well it was—it felt… strange.”

“You found a way,” Dick replied.

“I didn’t actually plan to color that piece,” Damian said. He brought his hand up to his neck where Dick had been kissing earlier and smiled. “I thought you would notice before the lines were done but you were very distracted.” 

Dick pulled Damian forward until he straddled Dick’s lap. “I apologize for my delayed reaction,” he said teasingly, and moved his hand from Damian’s cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. He pulled away and grinned. “So, you like my hands. What do you want me to do with them?” Dick asked.   
Damian took both of Dick’s hands in his own, placing them both near his shoulders before guiding them down his chest and under his shirt. Letting Dick’s hands go, he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the bed beside them. “I want them on me. I want you to touch me,” he said quietly. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath, looking into Dick’s eyes, and continued, “and I want your fingers in my mouth.”

Dick slid his hands to Damian’s waist and cleared his throat. “Anything else?” he asked. He felt hot and would have taken off his shirt, but he didn’t want to let go of Damian. 

“I,” Damian bit his lip and he blushed again, down to his chest. “I want you to get me off only using your hands, and then I want to watch you touch yourself,” he breathed, “everywhere. Slowly.” Dick’s hands flexed on his waist, pupils dilating and breath stopping. 

“Fuck, Dami,” Dick whispered. 

“That’s the general idea, yes,” Damian quipped, settling a little with the familiar feeling of being a smart ass. He was glad he had finally been able to tell Dick but doing so had been overwhelming. This somewhat routine moment, and their kisses soothed some of the anxiety he felt. His heart was still beating rapidly but he felt more in his skin again.

Dick flipped them over, laying Damian down and kneeling between his legs. He skimmed his hands up Damian’s chest, flicking his nipples before planting them on the bed on either side of him. He leaned down to kiss Damian, then kissed him several more times before speaking, “You said slowly?” His grin had an edge to it when he continued, “I think I just might be able to do that.”


End file.
